


Do You Like to Have Fun?

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Dates, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Damnyell likes to have fun. Maybe Link would be interested in having fun with him and Richard.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you for joining me tonight, Link.”

Link adjusted the napkin over his lap. “No problem, Damnyell.” He took a careful sip from the glass of water on his right on the table. It was a nice restaurant. It was not a place that Link would choose himself but it was okay. Not very busy, a few couples sat at small intimate tables. The lights were dimmed and easy generic Italian music played all around them.

Damnyell had made an effort to look nice for their dinner. He wore a pink button up shirt and an obvious pin on white bow tie. Link wore his regular t shirt and jeans.

“I chose this place because it has nice candles.”

Each table had a set of two red candles lit in silver holders. Damnyell reached out and stroked one of them gently.

“It’s nice, Damnyell, really.” 

“I’m glad you got my invitation. I gave it to your cotton candy friend.”

“It was a damp kleenex with the coordinates of the parking lot scribbled on it in crayon. And Randy’s not my friend. In fact, I think he hates me.”

“He’s not so bad. He attends the same book club as me and Richard.”

Link tried to avoid it but he could not help his eyes drifting up to make contact with Richard’s beady lifeless stare.

“So uh, what’s the occasion, Damnyell? Is it your birthday?”

“My what?”

“Birthday.”

“Oh, I do not celebrate my birthday. It is not a comfortable memory for me and Richard.”

“What? You remember, you remember your own birth?” Link whispered as though the people around them at their own dinners would hear them.

“Richard remembers. And Richard’s memories are my own memories.”

Link had no idea how to respond. So he decided not to. He just stared.

“No, this is not a celebration. Though I am having fun. No, Link, this is a date.” Richard unfolded his napkin and placed his knife and fork upon it on the table. 

“What?”

“A date. Would you like to eat? I enjoy seeing you eat foods. You are quite particular and I think it is fun to watch you try things.”

“Richard. You’re supposed to ask someone if they want to go on a date with you. You can’t just, trick someone into dating you.”

“So you are not having fun?” Damnyell frowned.

“Well, I’m not not having fun.”

Richard’s lower lip protruded and his eyes glazed over. His shoulders sagged.

“You are not having fun on our date. I made you unhappy.”

“Well, you see, I mean, don’t be sad, Damnyell.”

“You do not want to date with me.”

“You don’t date with someone, you date them.”

Damnyell closed his eyes and gave a silent sob.

“No, listen, I, I just would have liked it if you’d asked me first.” Link hesitated but he uncomfortably placed his hand over Damnyell’s own. “I’ll, I’ll enjoy this date with you and uh, Richard.” Link’s eyes drifted up to Damnyell’s friend once again.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“You want to date me?”

Link smiled and nodded his head.

“Okay. Would you like food now?”

“Yeah, okay.” Link looked at the menu.

“I already ordered for you before you arrived.”

Link let the menu fall down on the table and sighed.

“Okay, Damnyell, what did you order?”

The waitress, as if on cue, placed a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs on the table in front of Link.

“Thank you.” Link addressed her but she was already gone.

Damnyell’s gaze was upon the meal. Link found it creepy, if he was honest but he did not want to make Damnyell sad again. He was a nice friend to have and Stevie had persuaded Link to be kind to him. Told him that he should make an effort and that not everyone in the world was going to be easy to befriend.

Link tucked the napkin into his shirt collar and raised his fork.

“Do you need assistance?”

“No, Damnyell, I’m fine.”

“How are you going to eat your spaghetti?”

Link stabbed his fork into the plate and span it around, sweeping up sauce with his bundle of pasta. He sank the whole mouthful past his lips and Damnyell was riveted.

“Is it delicious?”

“Mh-fhmmf.” Link nodded with his mouth full. He slurped and several strands of spaghetti were sucked up into his mouth.

“Richard says you must really like spaghetti.”

“Oh, yeah?” Link wiped his mouth. “What are you and Richard having for dinner?”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

“We do not like Italian food. It gives us indigestion.”

“So, you decided to take me on a date to an Italian restaurant despite the fact that neither you nor Richard enjoy Italian food?” Link scoffed down another meatball and forkful of spaghetti.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“We like the candles.”

Link nodded and continued to eat his meal as quickly as was polite.

“Have you ever been on a date before, Damnyell?”

Damnyell fiddled with his napkin and looked away.

“It’s okay if you haven’t. Lotsa people don’t date. Perfectly normal these days. People meet online and then they just start being together. Or they never get into a relationship at all, do nothing but date and that’s it.”

Damnyell nodded.

“Do you know what it means to date a person, Damnyell?”

“Yes. You eat food and dress nicely with a friend.” Richard touched his bow tie.

Link finished his mouthful and took a sip of water before correcting him.

“Damnyell, you date someone that you want to, that you have the intention of, uh, Damnyell you date people you’re attracted to.”

“I know.”

“So, does that mean you find me attractive? Are you attracted to me, Damnyell?”

“Yes. You are very attractive, Link. I am attracted to you. You are a handsome man and a good friend.”

“What about Richard?” Link looked up ominously at the fluffy creature above them. “Does he think I’m attractive?”

There was a pause. Damnyell’s eyes danced off away from them for a moment.

“Richard says he’s comfortable with whatever might happen between us. I’m not sure what he means but he seems happy.”

“Okay. Well, I’ve finished my meal, Damnyell.” Link rubbed his own belly and put his napkin on the table. “Thank you this has been nice.”

“Do you, would you like me to walk you to your car?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Link took out his wallet and placed a few bills on the table.

Richard stood and tucked his own chair in.

“After you.” Link put a hand on Damnyell’s lower back to guide him from the establishment. Several members of staff and customers watched in confusion as they left.

The lot was dark but there were several street lights dotted around the perimeter of the building to light the way.

“Well, this is my car.” Link shrugged.

“Yes. It’s nice.”

“Yep.”

“Did you have a good time with me, Link?”

“Yes, I did. Dinner was good. And I like talking to you, Damnyell.”

“And Richard?”

“Yes. And Richard.” Link avoided looking up.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Link paused in fishing out his keys from his jeans pocket.

“A kiss. At the end of the date, you get to make a kiss.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But, when I watched the video they kissed after the dinner. And then they went into the house and then Richard said I had to turn the video off. But before that they kissed and it was nice to watch.”

“You want a kiss? From me?”

“Yes, please.”

Link sighed and looked around. There was no one in sight. He supposed there wasn’t much harm in giving him what he wanted.

“Okay. Come here.”

Link grabbed Damnyell by both arms and turned him to rest back against his car door. He leaned up and placed a soft, chaste little kiss over Damnyell’s lips. He was completely unresponsive and his limbs were stiff.

“There. How was that?”

Damnyell’s eyes were large and he gulped.

“I gotta go now Damnyell. I had a nice time, really.”

Damnyell nodded and watched, dumbfounded as Link got into his car and wound down the window.

“I’ll see you at work next week, yeah?”

Damnyell nodded and just as Link made to drive off he spoke up.

“May I call you?”

“Uh.”

“May I call you on your cellular phone?”

“Yeah, sure Damnyell, whatever.”

He sped away out of the lot and Damnyell kept waving long after Link had left his sight.

“He didn’t give me his number, Richard.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A delicate blooming romance.

“Hello?”

“Hello.”

“Uh, hello?”

“Hello.”

“Who is this?”

“It’s Damnyell.”

“Oh, hi Damnyell. Who gave you my number?”

“Your cotton candy friend gave it to me.”

“Really.”

“Yes. I wanted to say thank you for dating me last week. I had fun.”

“Yeah? Well, I didn’t know it was going to be a date but I’m glad you had a nice time, Damnyell.”

There was silence on the line.

“Is there anything you wanted to talk about?” Link prompted.

“Oh. Hm. I was watching one of our videos on the internet and I wanted to tell you that I like the inside of your elbows. They look very soft.”

“Well. Okay.”

“I was thinking about you, Link. I played Zelda yesterday.”

“That’s nice.”

“Did you finish?”

“What? I don’t play video games, Damnyell.”

“No I mean. The sex. The phone sex.”

“What? Phone sex?”

“Yes. Did it feel good for you?”

“Damnyell, this is not phone sex. I don’t know what type of guy you think I am but it certainly takes more than one date to get to a stage where I can trust someone like that.”

“But I told you what I like about you and that I have been thinking of you. Richard told me to do it.”

“You’re a bad liar.” Link sighed. “Do you really have a crush on me, Damnyell?”

“Yes.”

“Are you, do you have feelings about me?” 

“I have a lot of feelings. Some of them are Richard’s feelings. Most of the feelings about you are mine.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, how do you feel when you talk to me and think about me?”

“Warm.”

“Warm?” Link laughed softly. “Anything else?”

“Nervous.”

“Gosh, you do have a crush, huh.” Link crunched a chip, he was sprawled out on his couch in front of the TV. “So what do you want?”

“Fun.”

“And does calling me for phone sex sound like fun to you, Damnyell?”

“Maybe.”

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t know what happens during phone sex.”

“Really.” Link humored him. “Well what would you like to happen, Damnyell?”

“Can I send you a photo?”

Link was mildly surprised by the proposal but he was in a weird mood and not entirely uninterested. He had at least a couple of questions about Damnyell’s anatomy, so he went along with it.

“Okay, Damnyell. Go ahead. Send me a photo.”

Link waited on the line. He heard Damnyell’s phone make a sound on the other side and felt his own phone buzz in his hand as the text sent across.

He brought his phone down to look at what had been sent.

It was a photo of Damnyell, alright. There he was, smiling brightly at the camera with a thumbs up standing in the sunshine next to a pond. It looked as though he had been feeding the ducks, a gaggle of them around his feet and bread scattered around him on the grass. 

And there, upon his head, was Richard.

“That sure is a photo of you.” Link mumbled through the phone.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah. You look happy.”

“I got the man at the park to take it for me.”

“Great.”

“Okay. Now you send one.”

“Me? Why do you want a photo of me?”

“To look at. In the quiet times when it is just me and Richard.”

“Hm, I don’t know how I feel about you sharing my photo with Richard.”

“Okay. I will only look at it when he has gone to sleep.”

“Okay. If I can trust you, I’ll send one over now.”

Link held his phone at arm’s length and snapped a quick picture. He smiled and gave a cheery thumbs up just like he had seen in Damnyell’s photo. He sent it across.

“There you go. What do you think.”

There was silence once again on the line.

“I love it.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Link was oddly touched. Perhaps he was just feeling extra sentimental that evening but it really felt special that someone could be so enamored with a simple photo of him smiling, unshaven on the couch in his sweatpants and an old t shirt with an open bag of chips.

“Well. It’s just for you, Damnyell.”

“I find you attractive, Link.”

“Yeah, you said that last time.”

“I like talking with you.”

“Yeah. Well, you should go now, Damnyell.”

“You think?”

“Yes. It was nice to talk to you. Thank you for the photo. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Okay.”

“Goodbye, Damnyell. I’m going to hang up now.”

“Okay.”


End file.
